loud wolfs of royal woods
by phantisma the phantom
Summary: while out on a hunt Luan finds a baby who lost there parents and she adopts it and take's on a new responsibility


Deep within the Yellowstone National Park, three werewolves were roaming for food, led by a yellow wolf, Lori, the oldest one, and also the Alpha of their pack.

She stops in her tracks, and takes a quick sniff of the fresh Fall air, she caught of whiff of something close by. She goes on ahead, the other two brown werewolves were right behind her, albeit hesitatingly.

The three of them arrive at the source of that smell, two ruined tents, with fresh blood stains on the grass

Lori examines the nearby area, "Looks like someone might've been here. Still fresh." she sniffs

The brown wolf walked over to Lori, and asked in a British accent, "Should we be here? What if there's a hunter?", she sounded fearful. "It's okay, Luna. As long as I'm here, you two don't have to worry about a thing." Lori told her two sisters, which gave Luna a sense of relief, but the other brown wolf, with a pink flower on its chest, wasn't sure.

"What about those weird looking humans?" she asked timidly

"The Freakers?" Luna asked

Luan nodded, "They're all over the place, and eating other humans. What if they eat us?" she was about to start freaking out, but thankfully Lori defused the situation at hand. "Luan, they haven't bother us for months. As long as we leave them alone, they leave us alone. It's literally nothing to worry about."

"I still don't like them." Luan lowered her head

"I know, sis." Luna chimed in, "Bloody pricks keep scaring off all the deer." she said bitterly

Lori got in front of her two sisters, "Great, here comes one now." she rolls her eyes

The three wolves watched as a Freaker just limped right by them, Luna growled at it, "Why don't we just eat them then?", Lori turned around, and glared at Luna, "What did I just say?", Luna looked down at the ground with a pout, "Fine."

Lori sighs softly to herself, she wasn't entirely sure what would happen if they ate one of those Freakers, she saw a human attack one of them, and suddenly he was swarmed by a horde of screaming Freakers. She just couldn't take that risk with her family, besides they didn't really seem to care much for them, just humans, luckily.

Now, back to the matter at hand, "Come on girls, it's going to get dark soon, and we haven't found any food yet." Lori looks around, "Luan, you're lookout. Luna search the one on the right, I got left." she order them.

Luan walked passed the two tents, mumbling to herself, "Why am I always lookout? Just because I'm younger." she pouted, and looked around the area, she saw a small pack of Freakers eating what little remains of another human. She gagged at the sight, "I'm glad I'm not a human." she continues looking around until she spots a rather large object, "Huh... what is that?" she asked herself

She looked behind her, seeing her two older sisters were still searching the tents, "I won't be gone long." she headed towards the large object.

Now that she was right up close to it, she kinda regretted it, this was a hunk of junk. She titled her head as she examined the rundown Van, "I mean... it's big, I'll give it that." she commented, and the noticed one of the doors were slightly opened

"I wonder if there's anything inside." she opened the door up fully, and poked her head inside

Inside the old Van, were old bags of fast food, coins scattered all over the thing, a pair of glasses, and-

Luan was trapped like a deer in the headlights as she saw something moving in the back of the Van

She walked back, trembling, "Li-listen. I-I-I didn-didn't mean to um... um... break in." she was completely terrified, there was a human here, she could smell him.

"Wah." a small voice spoke up

"Huh?" Luan didn't know what to say, she walked closer to the human, and her eyes widen once she finally got a look at it.

In the back of the Van was a small human baby, warped in an orange blanket, and it was wearing a orange cap on its head. "What are you doing here?" Luan asked out loud

Just then a Freaker had become alerted to her presence, along with the smell of a human

"Oh no!" Luan freaked out, and instinctively picked the baby up with her mouth, and made a run for it. Even though she was scared for her life at the sight of a Freaker, while the baby hadn't a care in the world.

Luna spits on the searched tent, "Waste of time." she mutters, all she found was a shotgun, some ammo, clothes, and a dirty magazine. "Did you find anything, Lori?" she asked

Lori just shakes her head, "No."

Luna growls, "That's it! I say we hit a Freaker! Lets just eat them!"

Lori growled at Luna, "I said we shouldn't do that!"

The two sisters were glaring each other down, "Remember who's in charge?" Lori reminded her, "And remember that our entire family is starving!" Luna snapped at her, "No thanks to you!", she was ready to pounce, and so was Lori, until they saw Luan running towards them

"Sis?!", "Luan?!" the two sisters shouted seeing their younger sister running for her life, they were so concern for their sister, that they failed to noticed what she was carrying in her mouth

"Come back, Luan!" Lori, and Luna, runs after Luan, she was heading back to their den, someplace safe

Luan finally made her way to their den, it was cave that was hidden behind a waterfall, thank god Leni found this, even if it was by accident.

She leapt through the waterfall, and shook her fur dry, when two blonde wolves walked over to her, one was almost golden blonde, and the other had a blue streak in her fur.

"Luan!" Leni cheered with her usual happy go lucky smile on her face, "I'm so glad to see you!", "Where's Lori, and Luna?" Sam asked

Luan lowered the small bundle down, and it started to move, Leni, and Sam, took a step back, "What's that?" Sam asked

The three wolves watched as the baby got out of his bundle, he was just sitting there looking up at them

"OMG!" Leni screamed loudly, "IT'S SO CUTE!"

Before Sam could say anything, Lori, and Luna, leapt through the waterfall, the two of them shook their bodies, before proceeding into the cave

"Luan, what the hell?!" Luna yelled at her

Lori sniffed the air, there was a unfamiliar scent here, then her eyes scanned where that smell was coming from. "Why is there a human here?!" she shouted

"I didn't mean it! It just... sort of... happen?" Luan said

"How does this happen?!" Lori yelled, "Doesn't matter. I'll take care of this." she walked over to the baby, the rest of the girls felt the killing intent in Lori, and suddenly, Leni, and Luan, got in front of her, "What are you doing?" Leni asked

"I'm getting rid of it. Humans are dangerous." she took a step forward, "Move." she told them

Luna walked over to Lori, "Maybe... we can just let it go. It hasn't done anything, so lets just take him outside, a good distance away from here, and just leave him."

"And let a Freaker get him?" Sam asked, sounding unsure about that

"Literally, not my problem." Lori said, "I'm in charge, and have to protect you all. Humans, big, or small, are all evil. I say we just kill him, maybe he'll make a good meal."

Leni growls at Lori, "NO!"

"What was that, Leni?" Lori glared angrily at her younger sister

Leni didn't falter under her older sisters deadly glare, "It's just a defenseless baby. It hasn't done anything wrong. So stop being a meanie!" she shouted, actually startling the older wolf

"Waaah!" the baby started crying

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby." Leni apologized to the infant

Lori watched as the three girls were hovering over the human, "Whatever." she shakes her head, "If you want it to stay, then you'll take care of it." she told Luan

"Why me?!" Luan asked

"You brought it here, you deal with it." Lori told her before she left the cave

Luna sighed, "Hold up, Lori!" Luna runs after her older sister

Sam looked back at the two girls, "I'm going with them." she told them before running after Luna, and Lori

Now it was just Leni, and Luan, alone with the baby human, "I'm going to go check on the rest of the girls." Leni told Luan, "Please don't leave me alone with it." Luan cried softly, she didn't want to be left alone with a human, even if it was a baby, but Leni didn't hear her plea.

Luan looks back at the baby, he was just staring at her, his blue eyes were just staring right at her, just then something instinctively seemed to have taken over her, she got down next to the baby, "I bet you're hungry." she pulled the baby closer to her, presenting her n*** to him, "I'll feed you."

She watched as the small infant put his mouth over one of her n***, and began sucking on it, a small m*** escaping Luans mouth as she wasn't use to this feeling.

"Awww." Leni was watching, causing Luan to blush madly

"You're going to be a good Mommy." Leni commented, "L-Le-Leni!" Luan was clearly embarrassed, but she loved the compliment her older sister gave her

Leni laid next to her sister, "Has he had his bath yet?" she asked, Luan shakes her head, "Alright." Leni begins to clean the baby, knocking the hat off of it, "Huh... he had snow on his head." Leni pointed out, and went back to cleaning him, and then noticed something between the humans legs, "Huh. Hey, Luan what is th-" she saw Luan had passed out while nursing the baby

"Oh well. I'll ask Lori when she gets back." Leni went back to cleaning the baby, whom was also fast asleep, his face buried in Luans chest

Meanwhile, back with Lori

The oldest wolf was heading back to the den, she was carrying a dead rabbit in her mouth, while Luna, and Sam, were both carrying a squirrel, each. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing at least.

Lori looks up at the almost pitch black sky, hoping that her Mom, and Dad, were proud of her for taking care of her sisters, and that they were resting in peace.

She remembers that awful day, a group of humans were getting close to them, Dad had manage to take one of them down, and Mom bought us time to get as far away as possible... she sniffled, and once the coast was clear, Lori had gone back to the scene... her mother, and father, were both dead, all because of those damn humans.

She hates them, and just wished that every human on this planet would just drop dead, sadly her opinions on humans were different compared to the rest of them. She looked back at Sam, a hunter had saved her life when she got stuck in a bear trap, that's kinda how they found her, and Luna welcomed her to their family.

The trio made their way back to the den, Lori was disgusted at the sight before her, Leni, and Luan, were cuddling with the small human. Sure it was small now, but when it gets bigger, then they'll be begging her to take him away.

Lori drops the dead rabbit, and nudges Leni with her front paw, "Wake up. Leni, wake up."

Leni yawned, and stretched peacefully, "Oh, hey, Lori." she yawned again, "I got sleepy." she said happily, "Whatever. Go get the rest of the girls. I brought home food." she told her

Luna, and Sam, were looking at Luan, she seemed really happy, so happy that they didn't want to wake her

"Whoo!" a small, dirty, blonde wolf ran straight for them, "FOOD!" she shouted

"Lana, behave yourself!" Lori yelled

"Ladies first!" Lola ran past everyone

Leni walked back, with Lily in her mouth, "Since Luan is milking. Can she feed Lily today?" Leni asked Lori, "Gross! She feed that thing her milk." Lori shook her head, trying to get that disgusted image out of her head

Lana, and Lola, were sitting there, staring at the furless thing that was sleeping with their older sister, Lana titled her head, "What is it?" she whispers to Lola, "I don't know, but it looks n***." Lola comments

"It's a human, dudes." Luna answers, causing the two girls eyes to widen, "A Human?!" they looked back at the infant, they have never seen a human before, they heard Lori say bad things about them, but what she said doesn't match with what was right in front of them.

Leni nudged Lily to Luan, and the youngest wolf started sucking on her n***, waking Luan up, "Huh? Oh, Leni." she opened her eyes slowly, clearly tired.

She looks down to see the twins were sniffing the baby, "What are you two doing?" she asks, "Nothing!" they both pulled back

"Waah!" the baby started crying, and so did Lily, "Waah!"

"Great." Lori shook her head, "I'm not dealing with that thing." she said before heading to the back of the cave to rest for the night.

Lana took a big bite of the squirrel, "She didn't get anything." she said, "More for me." Lola takes a bite."

The twins ate their food, leaving the older sisters to look after the youngest sister, Lily, and the human infant. Leni was gently rocking Lily, while Luan was cleaning the human. A thought popped up in Sams head, "Hey, do you have a name for this... um... she glanced at the groin of the infant, "guy?" her cheeks were light red

Luan only shook her head sadly, she hadn't even thought about naming him, which made her feel bad. Then Leni chimed in

"Wait... it's a boy. He's going to need a mate." she pointed out, earning her weird looks from the other girls, "What if he's the last human?" she asked, "He'll have to mate with one of us when he gets bigger." she told them, causing the three girls to now blush

Luna sighed, "Dude's a little baby. Worry about finding yourself a mate first." she took a quick glance at Sam, admiring the blonde wolf next to her in all her beauty for a splint second, like she does everyday.

"Oh right." Leni nods, "How big is going to get?" she asked, "He doesn't look very old." Sam pointed out, "Newborn. A few days probably." she guessed

A loud burp alerted the older girls that Lana was finished eating

"Ah. That hits the spot." she stretched out, "Can I go play outside?!" she asked her older sisters, "No way, dude. It's really late. You can play tomorrow." Luna told her before cleaing the blood off of the young girls face.

Lana pouts, and sits next to them, "Can I at least play with the human?" she asks, and once more she was met with the same answer, "No." Luan said, "He's too little to play."

Lana looked at the human again, he was almost the same size as Lily, and she could play, just not that well.

"Fine." Lana pouts, and lays down on the ground

Lola rolls her eyes, "I'll be getting my beauty sleep." she walks off to the back of the cave to rest

"We better be doing the same guys. We're going to need the energy if we're to go out hunting again tomorrow." Sam said

"Yeah, yeah." Luna nods

"Is there any food left?" Luan asks shyly, hoping her stomach doesn't growl

Luna looks over at where the food was, there was still half a rabbit leftover, enough for one of them to be full. "Yeah. Eat up, Luan."

Luan felt bad, seeing as that was the last of the food, and Lori, Leni, Luna, and Sam, hadn't eaten anything. "You guys can-" her stomached growled quite loudly, making a small echo in the cave.

"Just eat it already, sis." Luna smiled, "Besides, you also feeding the little guy."

"Thanks, Luna." Luan smiles, and gets up to feast on the remaining rabbit

Luna, and Sam, lay down next to each other, "Night, Sam.", "Night, Luna." the two feel asleep

Luan had finished the rest of the rabbit that Lori had brought in, she felt guilt for eating, but that's how it went. The older sisters made sure that the younger girls got their food.

"Luan." Leni was whispering to her, "Psst. Luan."

"What is it, Leni?" Luan asked

Leni looks away shyly, "Do you think I'll find a mate?" she asked, with the excitement of a small wolf

Luan smiled, "You will." she nods causing Leni to let out a serious of giggles

Luan sighs, and thinks to herself, there has to be other wolves out there... right? She looked at the waterfall, she lays down and falls asleep waiting for the others to return.

greetings my friends i know this seems wired for me to post two times in one day but there was a other writer who pm me shortly after i uploaded my other story and asked me to take this off there hands and i accepted. they have a other story and you guys should go check it out there pen name is **Lucy Aligning IRL so please go check there story had follow and fave them thanks for reading **


End file.
